


varchie.

by kaatiekinss



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatiekinss/pseuds/kaatiekinss
Summary: Just a little something for my love, Emily <3
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	varchie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monicaposh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/gifts).



> _I was only falling in love..._

white roses. 

making love under the stars. 

iridescent pearls. 

the sounds of heels against marble floors. 

one milkshake, two straws. 

engraved pocket watches. 

calloused hands against smooth skin. 

berry shaded lipstick prints on starched white shirt collars. 

black lace. 

strums on a guitar. 

shakespeare on a warm sunny day. 

rapidly beating hearts. 

shared pieces of cherry pie. 

varsity jackets and pleated skirts. 

chanel no. 5. 

composition books filled with song lyrics. 

lockets with precious pictures inside. 

kisses on the neck and shoulders. 

hand holding. 

manicured fingers caressing earlobes. 

debussy on a steinway. 

diamond earrings. 

hopelessly romantic. 

guitar picks. 

finger shaped bruises on soft thighs. 

sticky sweet fumblings in the backseat of the firebird. 

the color blue. 

high school sweethearts. 

soulmates. 

_archiekins & ronnie._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @monicasposh.


End file.
